3 SasoDei Twister
by Paige4114
Summary: Number 3 of My Series, Deidara gets sick from Hidan. Yaoi!


**Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, fluff. SasoDei Ooc-ness**

**I don't own, if I did they'd be alive**

**Sequel to Aggravation**

~ Day After Aggravation ~

Deidara sneezed again as Sasori handed him a tissue. Deidara blew his nose then flopped his head into Sasori's lap. Sasori gently ran his hand through the blonde's hair. The blonde had caught that nasty cold from Hidan. Sasori was trying his best to make the blonde feel better. He had made Dei chicken noodle soup, rubbed his back, and even listened to him whine but nothing seemed to help his poor Dei.

Deidara was on the verge of sleeping when someone knocked on the door, waking him from his verge. Sasori moved his head to the pillows and answered the door.

" Hey, " Sasori said.

" Hey, I heard Deidara was sick and I wanted to help, " Kisame replied.

" You sure? He is pretty sick, " Sasori reasoned.

" Yea, " Kisame said. Sasori let Kisame in and they walked back to the bed to see Dei blowing his nose.

" Hey, how do you feel? " Kisame asked Deidara.

" How do you think I feel, un? " Dei answered angrily as he threw the tissue in a trashcan. Kisame was fourth person to ask him that.

" I'm guessing, like shit? " He said in a questioning way.

" Duh, un, " Deidara replied.

" I was trying to be nice, sorry, " Kisame replied to Dei's rudeness.

" I'm sorry, I'm just so booored, un, " Deidara replied then fell back to the bed.

" I'm sorry, but I can't help you there, " Kisame and Sasori said at the same time.

" I know, un! Let's play a game, un! " Deidara jumped up and said with all his happiness despite his sickness.

" What game? " Sasori asked with hesitation.

" Twister, un! " Dei said.

" Sure, " Kisame said.

Sasori just shrugged.

Deidara went to the closet and got the game out. Him and Kisame set it up.

" Alright, " Kisame said. He was the first to spin. He got left hand yellow, he crouched down.

Sasori was next, right foot yellow. He stood next to Kisame's hand. Deidara got left foot green. Kisame right foot blue. Sasori left foot yellow.

~ 10 min later ~

Deidara had left foot and left hand yellow. His right foot and right hand blue. He was doing the crab walk.

Kisame was over top of Dei left hand and left foot green. His right foot and right hand was on red.

Sasori had right hand, right foot, and left hand on red. His left foot was on green. He was glaring at Kisame for being on top of Dei.

Dei sneezed on Kisame's face.

" Eeeew! " Kisame said. He went to wipe his face, but fell. His lips crashed into Dei's.

" Hey! " Sasori yelled. He grabbed Kisame and started to drag him off. " Get off him! He's mine! "

Kisame flopped over against the wall blushing.

Sasori went back over to Dei.

" D-don't tell Itachi, please, " Kisame pleaded.

" Why, your not together, un…Or are you? " Deidara asked while blushing.

" N-no! " Kisame said while looking away.

" So, you like Itachi-danna, un? "

Kisame stayed silent.

" Well, Kisame-danna, un? "

Kisame nodded while still looking away. Then he jerked his head forward. " Please, don't tell Itachi anything, " he said quickly.

" Don't tell me what? " Itachi asked, standing in the doorway.

Kisame's eyes got wide as he looked from Itachi to Deidara, silently asking for help.

_Konan had said there were dangos in the kitchen cabinet… _Deidara thought. " There is some dango in the cabinet, un, " he said quickly

Itachi then dashed to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later eating a dango, with more in hand. " You tried to keep my dango from me?…Why? " He asked with a glare.

" I-I was going to bring them to you later, Itachi-san… A-as a gift… " Kisame stuttered.

" Oh, ok… " Itachi turned to go, " come on Kisame, we can share them, " he said as he walked off.

" Coming Itachi-san, " Kisame said as he nodded good bye to Deidara and Sasori. He ran off to follow Itachi.

Sasori put away the Twister, while Deidara sat on the bed drinking hot chocolate. Sasori looked over at him.

" Where'd you get that, Brat? " Sasori asked.

Deidara looked around the room then back to Sasori, " I dunno, Danna, un, " (A/N - NinjaMagic!)

Sasori just shrugged and sat next to Dei. Deidara sat the drink down and worked his way into Sasori's lap and snuggled up to him. The next thing Sasori knew, Deidara was asleep.

**And that was my first SasoDei chapter. The next to be tortured is Sasori, don't ask how a puppet can get sick…HE JUST CAN!…The powers of GodRealm can make him sick( Don't ask ) and I'm sure you can guess who'll be sick first in the KisaIta chapters…. Oh well…. Hope you enjoyed… HAVE A NICE DAY!**


End file.
